Soul Eater: Revolution of souls
by jackthehedghog
Summary: hello fellow readers, and welcome to the newest generation of heroes at The Dwma and prepare for an evil greater then last time. What? you thought just because Asura was gone everything was going to be Fine? WRONG! Will the new students be rewarded with victory or punished with ultimate failure? Read inside for proper understanding.please excuse some updates, moving stuff around.
1. Chapter 1: Evil has a new face?

_Soul eater: Revolution of the soul._

_Proluge part1: Evil has a new face?_

The screen transitions towards the outskirts of death city. It was snowing lightly and the town for the moment seemed to be peaceful. Everyone was doing something.

Adults were sitting by each other by the fire keeping themselves warm as little kids ran around in the snow playing with their toys or little sleds. It's been about at least three years now ever since the event with Asura had occurred.

For the time being everything seemed peaceful.

The screen transitions down to a small little girl playing with a blue ball in the snow.

At the time her parents weren't watching her and she managed to accidentally wonder off as the ball sometimes bounced away out of her reach.

Wherever the ball bounced the little girl had followed it. But as she continued to play she began to carelessly wander in to a dark alleyway.

She had continued to chase after the ball that had began getting away from her.

Though unbeknownst to the little girl a small dark slithering shadow had began to follow her as she went down the alley way.

Soon she had finally caught up to the ball which had stopped at a couple of discarded fence boards.

But as soon as she picked up the ball she could hear something coming from behind her.

When she had turned around she had saw a messy wobbly shadow that seemed to have a snake like shadow. she had no time to move or react. All she could do was let out an ear curdling scream as the mysterious figure lunged at her. There was a eerie silence for about a good five minutes.

Soon when the screen changed back down to the alleyway, the little girls eyes were hidden in shadows as her little body was now emanating what seemed to be dark purple electricity.

As she had picked up the ball, she had began exiting the alleyway. When she got into a patch of sunlight, it was shown that the eyes no longer belonged to the innocent little girl.

The eyes were now yellow sharp and venomous eyes that could turn the common coward into stone just from the demonic stare.

The girl had let out a relaxed sigh as an evil grin had spread across her face.

"Well, that was certainly a close call… A second too late and i might have been a goner." The mysterious voice smiled as she took a couple of steps forward. But just as she did she had started to cough up blood. She had fell to her knees quickly as she already began to feel dizzy.

"Dam…. Even if I did escape, that freak really did a number on me. i better find a more stable body. this one won't last long if I don't get healed soon. And there's no need for sensless killing. Yet anyways…" The voice smiled again with a villainous glair as she began walking back into the streats. But as soon as she did she noticed a little black spider was following her. It was weird as it seemed like whoever the person was looked at the spider as if she recognized it.

"Oh great, you survived too? That's just perfect, another annoyance on my consciences, I really don't need someone like you to follow me around you know." The voice snarled as if the spider had wronged her in some way.

Though being unable to speak the spider could only stare at the child with it's non- existent eyes.

The possessed child could only let out a sigh.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. We might as well try to figure out a way to get things going again. If those chumps at the Dwma find out were still alive, then it's curtains for both of us." The possessed girl explained as the spider only continued to look at her with it's non existent eyes.

"Glad you see things my way, but just remember, if you get in my way I won't hesitate to squash you like the bug you are." The voice spat with vile in her voice as the spider had crawled into a nearby crack in the wall as the possessed girl began walking into town after picking up the ball.

After taking a few steps, the venomous eyes had disappeared and the eyes that belonged to the girl had returned.

She had blinked twice and looked from left to right wondering how did she get there or what happened.

"Wait… what… just happened?" The girl asked in confusion as she turned back to see if someone was behind her.

She stood their confused unsure of what just happened. But her train of thought was interrupted as she was being called.

"Scarlet! Come on, mom and dad says we have to hurry!" Yelled a younger boy. He had shaggy brown hair with slightly tanned skin and hazel nut eyes wearing a plain blue shirt with blue boxers and white sneakers.

"Oh coming. The little girl said as she had caught up to the boy."

"Where were you? we were suppose to be moving today.

"Why exactly are we moving again? I don't see why we have to move, I like it here in the part of town where monsters don't attack us." Scarlet complained.

"You know why, we have to move farther into the city for mom to get to her new job in time. besides, she needs this job so she can get the money to get the medicine dad needs.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. What job did mom get anyway?"

"I don't know, some job as the new nurse of some school called the Dwma, but I don't know what it's about though." The boy explained as he scratched his head.

Though while the boy wasn't looking a sinister grin had appeared on his sister's face.

"The dwma, this might be easier then I thought…" The mysterious voice spoke again with a dark tone.

"What was that sis?" The boy ask only hearing part of what the girl had just said.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing I was just talking to myself." The girl giggled nervously.

The boy had just shrugged and had continued to walk on as the girl had slowly followed him with the sinister grin from before once again appearing on her face.

Meanwhile back at the Dwma-

The screen zooms in towards one of the dormitories near the Dwma. Out of one of the dorms came Maka Alburn who was now at least a year older and she was now a three star meister. That means she and her weapon partner Soul E. Eavans were now in charge of more difficult missions.

Though now missions were not only being distributed by Lord death himself, but now other staff members of the academy.

The way Meisters and demon weapons took missions nowadays were slightly different.

For some unknown reason there has been even more outbreaks of evil human attacks as usual.

With things slowly becoming more hectic, missions have been ranked from One to three star missions.

"One star class missions."

The lowest of the low class type of missions. This would usually include small fry evil humans that have just devoured a human soul for the first time or it would involve searching for a lost pet or someone who's wandered off into unknown territory.

As ridiculous as it sounds, Death city has been having problems itself that aren't evil human related events. So these type of missions are given to the students in the One- star or NOT classes.

Two- star class missions"

Missions that are a significant improvement from the one star class missions. Though moving up from the NOT class itself is a difficult challenge itself.

How students move up from the Not classes will be explained later on.

Two star ranked missions usually involve a specific target a meister and weapon would have to find and destroy or fulfilling a specific mission requirement.

As the name suggest missions like these are for two-star meisters or considerably experienced one star meisters.

Three-star class missions.

The highest of the high class missions. These missions are personally reserved for Three stars meisters only. No exceptions, not even if someone is an adept two star meister.

These missions are strictly for the three star class. This is so because anyone even half of a star lower then the required rank is most likely to die if they attempt to take the selected mission.

Maka Is one of the students that takes on these missions. Sometimes it's only soul and her and other times it's with the old team. They were also sometimes put in charge of serving as backup for teaching certain classes.

Maka was still wearing the her old uniform that she wore back then. Somehow it still found a way to fit her despite some of the changes she had recently went through.

As she ran down the street heading towards the Dwma, multiple kids and adults alike greeted and often praised the meister. But all she would do is wave to them or just say a simple hello before rushing on.

"_The new year is going to be starting soon. I wonder why stein called us in anyway. I hope it's not to watch one of his special dissections up close…" _Maka thought as she flashed back to a random memory.

"_SOUL RESONANCE! FLASHBACK!"_

The screen had turned black and white as it moved down to maka, kid, and blackstar all in Prof. Stein's house as he was preparing to dissect what seemed like a green dinosaur.

All though this dinosaur was a little different as it was the first dinosaur prof. stein saw that wore boots and ate it's enimies and turned them into eggs.

The look on the reptile's face was that of pure horror as it was trying to frantically escape the madman's play table.

"Uh professor stein… what is this thing?" maka shook with fear as she saw the look of terror in the reptile's eyes.

"I'm so glad you asked maka. And I'm only more happy to tell you that I don't even know what this thing is." Prof. stein started as he turned the bolt in his head at least two times.

"You see I came across this little guy during one of my hikes searching for new vegetation for my experiments.

I must say I have never seen such a fascinating subject before. It's nose so big, it's eyes so weird… the urge it feels to actually wear shoes, there are just a million things to discover with this one subject." Prof. Stein gushed as he took out a dissecting scalpel with an sinister grin on his face.

"Now…Let's get to work shall we?" The monster professor smiled as all three meisters grew looks of terror and disgust on their face as the slightly mad professor drew an x on the top of the weird reptile's oddly shaped head.

After that, there was only a collection of screams that filled the room along with the wails of anguish from the mysterious animal that had the unfortunate fate to cross paths with the dreaded frankin stein.

After that the flashback had ended and the screen transitioned back to the present with maka still heading to the school.

_Flashback attack has subsided.,

She had shook her head in fear having to remember such a horrific event. She seen stein dissect things before, but him doing it with a smile on his face made the ash blonde meister more then just uneasy.

"Oh man… i hope I don't have to go through anything like that again too soon." Maka groaned as she finally made it around the corner and was met up by a familiar face.

"Hey Maka, It's about time you got up. I thought you turned into a mummy or something." The white haired weapon remarked.

Maka only smiled at her weapon's remark.

"We still have a lot of work to do ya know. This year were going to make you into a demon weapon." Maka smiled only causing her weapon to chuckle a little.

"That's right… a whole year at this place and i'm still not a death scythe. Most uncool." He chuckled as he looked up towards the dwma.

"So, there's suppose to be some new blood coming in right? You think they'll be any good?"

"Don't know, all students start off in the one star or NOT classes so we probably won't be seeing them around often. Though I guess it couldn't hurt to say hello to one of the new faces." Maka suggested as she began walking towards the school.

"Well there's still a few days left before everyone else comes back so we can probably ask Lord death what's with the recent kishan appearances." Soul suggested as he put his hands in his pockets and began to follow maka.

"That's right… we defeated asura, I thought that would have been the end of the whole Kishin thing.

"I guess there are still humans out there who have a hunger for power.. you'd think by now they'd learn there lesson." Soul had hung his head down disappointed at the attitude of the normal human population.

It was already known that evil humans were created when a human ate another human's innocent soul. And the fact that there are still more of them running around means that some normal humans still seek for power by an y means possible. Soul had shook himself from his thoughts and was now focusing on how attractive the young meister has grown over the time they spent together.

More often then not soul would try to catch glimpse of maka's slightly improved features while she wasn't looking. But he had to be quick about it because he didn't want maka to catch him eyeing her like a pervert. He didn't want her to think he was a little bit like black star as he would often try and fail to stay silent whilst staring at tsubaki while she was bathing. Up to this day he still fails to stay silent and tsubaki would catch him every time.

Though that didn't mean he never got any stronger.

"so what do you think lord death wants us 3 days before the school is running again anyway?" Maka asked as she turned to soul who was almost caught staring at her butt.

"Uh… I don't know, could be anything.." Soul quickly stuttered as he turned away hoping his partner wouldn't see his red face.

Though maka has noticed soul turning away suddenly now and then. She would try to get an answer out of him but he always found a way to dodge her question.

-Dwma laboratory-

Professor stein was in a dark room at one of the lit up computers. It seemed as though he was researching files about the recent Evil human or Pre-Kishin attacks that have been occurring.

He had pictures of france, Italy, japan, and England all being sights for a pre-kishan attack.

As he turned the screw on his head he had smoked his cigarette slightly as he continued to research on the recent attacks.

"This is an epidemic…. How can so many areas be attacked at such a rapid pace. Everything should have been more calmer then this when asura was defeated.. maybe instead of ending it all… they may have set something even more frightening in motion all together…" The professor mumbled as he began searching for links towards the attacks.

But so far all his efforts were coming up inconclusive.

As he continued his tireless research, one of the previous death scythes had entered the room. The same death scythe who was hated by one of the dwma's greatest meisters.

"Oh spirit, I didn't hear you come in… how are things with maka?" He asked with a cheerful tone quickly putting the death scythe in a depressing state.

"She still hates me…." Spirt frowned as he hung his head in disappointment.

"Ah well, I'm sure you'll figure out something soon, she can't hate you forever right?" Stein smiled.

But spirit couldn't bring himself to do so as he knew that it could be possible that maka could continue to hate him for a long time. but he decided not to reply to the remark to save himself the emotional damage.

"Anyway, did you manage to find out anything about these recent attacks? It's hard enough for the students to get to the required destinations since it takes them about a day to even get there and another day to get back. and lord death doesn't have the time to teleport every student to their desired location because he has his own share of problems to worry about too." The death scythe explained as Prof. Stein turned the screw on his head again.

"Funny, the new year hasn't even officially begun and yet were already there's already something threatening the lives of many. Guess this will be a busy year after all." Stein chuckled as he took another puff on his cigarette.

"So, did you manage to find anything out?" Spirit questioned again.

"Not really. The only thing I was able to see is that theirs some figure in all the reports I've seen so far." Stein began as he zoomed in on the pre-kishin that was located in germany.

He had zoomed on to a hooded figure wearing a black and white coat. Black on one side with white squares at the bottom and white on the other side with black squares on the bottom.

"This figure has been seen in all the reports, but I have no way of identifying the face."

Stein had showed the other areas where there have been Pre-kishin sightings and all of them having the same hooded figure in at least one part of the screenshot.

"That's certainly odd. Do you think it's more then a coincidence?"

"More then likely. Someone being at all the pre-kishin sightings so quickly must have a quick way of transportation. This figure is definitely suspicious, but I haven't been able to locate the suspect's location as of yet. I could spend hours trying to find a direct link to this person, but we don't have any solid proof to put any blame on anyone just yet. Until then I suppose we'll just have to find the little traces of clues we manage to find."

Stein had turned away from the computer and had picked up the folder of student files beside the computer.

"What's that?" Spirit asked looking at the grey folder.

"These are the registrations for the new students this year. I forgot lord death told me to take a look at them today." Stein had opened the folder and had began reading the first registration file.

The picture had a boy with shaggy brown hair with blood red eyes with blocky glasses.

"Let's see, it seems the first student here is registered in the NOT class. Though it seems as though he has quite the back story."

Stein said as he began reading the file.

"**Well folks, that's the end of the first prologue. Before I go I'd like to say a few things. I think I may have been a bit unfair in not letting any guests getting in on the fun as my current standards may have crippled the options of some.**

**If you want to please leave a little stuff about your character in your review. But check my profile to look at the original form . It's at the bottom of the profile so you can just scroll down to find it.**

**Secondly the prologue to my Oc Danny Formal will begin in the next chapter. **

**Till next time my fellow readers. And remember to keep those souls strong.!**


	2. just a few words

The screen transitions to a lit up room that was filled to the brim with high tech software, technology, gears, and everything else you would find in a high tech monitor room.

In the middle of the room say Danny in a black throne like chair wearing a black dress shirt with a white tie with matching pants and sleek black shoes.

"Greetings people. So glad you could join me today. For those who don't recognize me you probably seen me pop up now in then on a different review. But I'm not here to talk about my track record.

I'm here to offer you the readers an offer you can't refuse."

Danny had stood up as he began to walk towards the monitor.

"You see every now and then eventually someone needs a little help now and then. Weather it's constructing a big project or even if it's just little things like homework and such.

I am no different. I do take pride in the story's I write, but now the time has come where I must ask for help as well.

You see the recent thing I've been seeing most of Are soul eater fan fiction with Oc's joining the Dwma. You may go ahead and call me Cliché, a copycat if you will, but I decided I might try my hand and this as well. Think of it as an experiment. I'd like to see just how far I could get with this fanfiction.

If it tanks, easy come easy go. If it succeeds, then there will be celebration.

A few things I'd like to tell you about this is that this Fanfiction will also contain little chapters that will often cut away from the main story line.

Now remember your not forced to apply, you are more then welcome to exit or just see how the story progresses.

Some of you may think badly of me for this but honestly I find the K to T rated stories boring at times.

So this brings me to the question, Will you help my cause?

For those of you who do want to apply, Just simply check the bottom of my profile and copy and paste the form into a private message. I can't tell you to leave it in a review because I fear that this would be in violation of the guidelines. But for you guests out there who find this inconvienient feel free to leave a little about your character in a review and If I fall to violate one of the guidelines then i will deal with the problem accordingly.

So this may only be here temporarily. Though I'll probably just be adding this as a along with the beginning prologue to the story. And I already have 2 charecters in the wings. One of them being me of course.

I am already working on the prologue to the story so no need to fret. And just to show that I'm not a heartless bastard. I will be adding romance to this fanfic as well. Though I will have you know that I will not just plop relationships together. I will do my best to build up to the point that an official relation ship if formed.

If you happen to be fans of other pairings like MakaX Corona for example, then I'll do my best to either put them in a relationship or the very least a love triangle.

So far I am looking for Six Students. To be more specific three meisters and three weapons. I already have my first weapon submission.

I thank you for you coraperation and hope to see you all on the other side.

The screen fades to black as metallic doors shut closing off the room.

Curretnt Student count:2


	3. Chapter 3 Prolouge part2

_Soul eater: Revolution of the soul!_

_Prologue part 2: The boy who wanted a name._

_By jack the hedgehog._

_Sorry for the long wait. Had to prioritize story's ya know and school and stuff. Anyway lame excuses aside, this is my oc's proluge, the next chapter will have more characters appearing. Though fair warning some characters appear during a mission. _

_Also I do not own soul eater or anything that it owns. I only own the oc's and the fan fiction. Thank you._

This story will be rewinding back a few years for this part~

The screen appears on a seemingly endless void of darkness. No sign of light anywhere. Not even a glimmer. The only one that was there beside the darkness was a small boy.

The boy had shaggy brown hair that parted at his forehead. He had blood red eyes and was wearing glasses with it broken at the left side. He had peach skin and was only wearing a sleeveless tattered white t shirt with blue boxers. He seemed to be about six years old. He was standing there alone in the darkness.

Not a trace of anyone or anything in sight.

"_Where…. Am i…..? what is this place….?" _ The boy questioned as he tried to find out where he was. But his train of thought was interrupted as his ears heard a voice.

"**This is Despair. Here there is no hope. It's foolish to even think otherwise." **The voice replied coldly sending a chill up the boy's spine.

"_Huh? Who's there?!" the boy looked in all directions trying to find the source of the voice. But all he saw was the never ending darkness. _

"**People like you who want to believe that hope will always be the way.. the insolence makes me sick. Most of you die is because none of you rely on despair. The source of all the cruelty in the world. Hope isn't always going to save you…" **the voice continued as the boy was still trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who are you?! show yourself! what are you talking about?!" He shouted as he began to grow irritated with the voice.

"**If you humans continue to only rely on hope, then you truly are a foolish race.**

**Despair has just an equal part to play as hope does. As long as you remain blind to that, then you will fall victim to your own despair!" **

Soon the ground beneath the young boy had began to crack. He had looked down and saw that whatever type of floor below him was breaking. It wasn't long before the floor collapsed and he began to fall.

But when he was falling he was now surrounded by a endless void of light. Now there was no sign of darkness.

The light around him was so bright he couldn't see his hands. As he continued to fall he began to wonder. Why was he having this dream… what was the point to it? What was the dream trying to tell him? a million thoughts raced through his head as he continued to fall through the endless abyss.

But soon he had finally hit what seemed to be solid ground. The seemingly endless voids didn't seem to be so endless. But he still had no idea why he was falling.

As he began to pick himself up off the ground, he began hearing voices. They were faint, but he could hear someone laughing.

"_W-who's there…. Who's…. laughing….?" The boy questioned as he kept listening for the voices. But after a while, he could finally hear a sentence clearly. But he was shocked when the first sentence he could hear…. Was an insult._

"Hey look! It's that excuse for royalty Danny formal again!" Shouted a young child's voice.

When Danny looked up something began to form. The white floors below him had started to change into a dirt ground. Three figures had appeared out of the endless light. It were three common children. One boy and two girls.

Lastly a dark orange sky had appeared over there heads. But there were no clouds.

Before Danny knew it he was covered in scratches and bruises and only just realized that blood was on his hands. At the moment he had no idea what was going on. But then he had suddenly remembered the sounds of laughter and the feeling oh his blood running down his face.

This was a moment in time where he was being bullied.. ridiculed for his family name. Danny came from a family called the formals. A family that was well renowned for it's expertise in war and strategy. Their knowledge shined weather if it was in the face of battle or if it was solving a simple dispute or even when playing a simple game of chess.

The formals genius was praised throughout history. And yet this also caused jealousy, anger, even hatred among most people. Many would try to challenge their family to war, but in the end the battles ended up becoming sensless massacre's. The generation of this family has lived on for long amounts of time, but only few members could control their soul wavelengths.

'Because of this Danny was treated as an outcast at the only school he went to.

"You got a lot of nerve showing me up like that in class today! Do you think your such a big shot just because you beat me in kickball?" The boy questioned as he walked up to Danny and kicked sand in his face.

"You act all high and mighty just because your part of a royal family. That doesn't make you smart! Your just a kid who got lucky. Your not smart! All you've done was only because of your family!" The boy shouted as he kicked Danny in the gut causing him to cough up blood.

"he's right. The only reason your so smart is only because your in the Formal's family. I bet you couldn't even talk if you weren't in that family." Said the first faceless girl.

It was hard for Danny to listen to their words as he had rolled on his back writhing in pain with his glasses falling off in the process.

"I don't get why you need to wear glasses anyway. no mater how big and dorky your glasses are there never going to make you smarter." The second faceless girl chimed in as she tossed Danny's glasses to the ground and smashed them under her foot.

"_Why…. Do you do this….. it's not like…. I asked to be born in this family…" Danny mumbled as he clenched his chest in pain._

"Why? WHY? Because your nothing but a faceless copycat that only use his family's brains instead of his own!" shouted the faceless boy in anger.

"Yeah. if you didn't want this sort of treatment, then maybe you should have never been born in the first place." The second girl spat with venom in her voice as Danny could only keep an angry face on him preventing him from crying.

It seems like you refuse to learn your lesson, so I guess were going to have to give you a refresher course." The faceless boy snarled as he cracked his fists.

The boy had walked toward Danny as he only closed his eyes waiting for the blow of a fist to come at him. something did hit him, but it wasn't a fist that met his face. instead it was the feel of a wet fish slapping him across the face.

The screen had changed to Danny falling out of a well made bed with a red mark across his face.

"OW! Dammit what hit me?!" Danny shouted as he rubbed his cheek. He had looked up to see his younger sister with a wet halibut in her right hand.

It was then that Danny realized that he was only having a dream. he was 10 years old now. and his sister was only 5. She had scarlet red hair that was tied in pigtails with green ribbons. She had slightly tanned skin with emerald green eyes. She was wearing a floral print kimono with a green sash,

She only giggled as she looked at her brother faced planted on the floor.

"It's about time you woke up brother. Father told me to get you but you were still in bed." The girl giggled as Danny grew a look of annoyance on his face.

"Dam it Mushi, why do you always wake me up with a fish to the face? couldn't you use an alarm clock or something, anything a little less painful?" Danny asked as he got up still rubbing his bruised cheek.

"But fish slapping you is fun brother! It's also fun to fish slap other people too, except gin of course, he always knows when I'm coming so I can never get him." Mushi said as she huffed not being able to get someone with her prank.

"It's wrong to hit people with fish you know." Danny replied as he got up on his feet. He was now wearing a short sleeved orange t shirt with grey boxers.

"Brother… you had that dream again didn't you?" Mushi asked with a more serious tone catching her brother off guard.

"Uh, what dream? I don't know what your talking about…" Danny chuckled trying to reassure his little sister. But she wasn't one to fall for her brother's petty lies. Despite her age.

"Don't lie brother! You had that dream again and I know it! You were mumbling in your sleep and you were breathing weird again!" She shouted .

Danny had fell silent for a moment knowing that her sister must have saw him struggling in his sleep. "Mushsi, it was just a dream, there's nothing to worry about." Danny spoke again trying to ease his younger siblings nerves.

"But brother, you've been having the same bad dream for three weeks now. I'm starting to worry that something might happen to you, I don't want anything to happen to my Nii-chan," Mushi frowned as she began thinking of her brother getting sick or things even worse.

"You try to act happy but I know your really sad most of the time. your always coming home with your glasses broken too… I don't want Nii-chan to be sad…"

Yet her brother only chuckled as he put a hand on her head.

"Look sis, there's nothing to worry about. as long as I got you, mom and dad, I won't be sad ok?" Danny asked with a heartwarming smile finally settling down his young sister.

She had wiped her left eye before speaking again.

"Ok nii-chan." She smiled as she gave her brother a small hug then had made her way to the hallway.

"I'll tell mama and papa you'll join us in a minute. Don't fall asleep again or I'll have to fish slap you!" She giggled as she ran down the hallway.

As soon as she was out of sight Danny had sighed again. it was hard putting on a believable act in front of his sister. Even though she was younger then him she seemed to be more wise to situations then he was lead to believe.

He was being bothered by the constant dream that's been haunting him. he didn't know what it meant or why that voice kept appearing in his dream.

He had got up from the floor and put on his slightly broken glasses and headed down the hallway. By the looks of it he seemed to be in a mansion. Their were portraits of royal knights conquering kingdoms while others were more sophisticated art that Danny was too young to understand. There were large windows in the middle of the hallway giving a nice view over the small town.

Danny would often get lost with the moon shining in the sky. As he continued down the hall he eventually came to a dinning room that was filled with rustic yet expensive furniture. The table was covered by a monogramed cloth that covered both sides of the table.

There were 16 candles placed in the middle of the table.

"there were already three people sitting at the table. His little sister mushi was on the end enjoying some sushi and shrimp.

Beside her sat a young woman with hazel eyes with scarlet hair. she had slightly tanned skin and looked to be in her early 30's. though her body would suggest she would be in her mid 20's. she was wearing a green dress with floral printing around the bottom. And sitting beside her was an older gentleman. His face looked to be aged yet rugged at the same time.

Like Danny he had blood red eyes. He had long light brown hair that seemed to have a few gray hairs sticking out as his hair had narrowed down into a point down towards his back.

He was wearing a black and green robe and seemed to be enjoying a nice piece of chicken flavored ramen. Even though he was part of a royal family they like to take in some of life's simplicity's just as the average person would.

"Ah son your finally awake, Dinner was prepared 15minutes ago." Spoke his father as he took a seat at the table.

"Sorry, guess I was tired today. So what's for dinner?" he asked innocently.

But his mother had a look of concern on her face as she looked at her son's face.

"Son… is there something wrong with your glasses?" She asked worriedly as she began to inspect her son's face.

"There's nothing wrong with them can we just eat?" He had asked as his mother got a closer look.

"Oh dear, were your glasses broken again?" She asked as she looked for any scraps or bruises on her son. But he had only turned away from her.

"It's no big deal, I can just get the money to buy a new pair." Danny frowned as he avoided to look at her.

His father had set down his ramen and sighed.

"Son… this is the 15th time your glasses were broken by someone. You can't just let people walk all over you. you have to at least fight back instead of taking it and not doing anything about it.

"I know I know, but It's not like I can hit the other kids. if I did then that would only be provoking the hatred they already have towards me. Plus it wouldn't look very good on our family's name if I just got into senseless fights." Danny replied as both of his parents sighed.

'That is true, still, you can't just let them get away with things like this. Your mother will help you get a new pair, and I advise you don't break them either. In the meantime I'll be making a call to the parents of those rotten children." His father stated as Danny could only think at the time.

'Son, were running out of rice. Could you be a dear and pick some up at the store please?" His mother asked as Danny began finishing his plate.

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute. He said as he went back to his room for a change of cloths.

"Mommy, can I go with Nii-san? I want to help." Mushi asked as she jumped from her chair.

"Sorry dear, but I think your brother want's to be alone right now, why don't you get the wood from the backyard?"

"Hmph… fine.." Mushi pouted as she had put her tray near the sink and had headed for the backyard leaving the two parents in the room.

"Kiramo.. what have you found out?" asked as The man known as Kiramo had a look of worry on his face.

"It is not good, already half of our guards were demolished. I'm afraid we don't have long…" The man held his head down as he tried to think of a solution.

"What are we going to do?"

"All we can do is what we can for our children. Do you still have the contacts to the academy we got word about yesterday?" Kiramo asked as his wife nodded.

"Yes.. the academy's name was the DWMA. They didn't explain much except that it would help our children master their power.

"Good. Set up a transport tomorrow night. We can't let them stay here, we need them to live on." Kiramo sighed as he rose from his seat and gazed out a nearby window.

'"Yes, it's what's best for them. Our children must survive." Mrs. Formal agreed as she embraced kiramo in a hug as if it was going to be the last time.

-Meanwhile out on the street-

"The sun was starting to set. Danny was now wearing a blue jacket with a green t shirt that had four white gems on the front of it. He was wearing long blue pant and black shoes. He was carrying a small brown box in a plastic bag.

He was wearing a light blue jacket with a black t shirt with brown pants with sandals.

He had sighed as he had walked down the road as he watched the setting sun.

But he was soon stopped by a familiar group of people.

"Hey look! It's That Idiot Danny formal again." Shouted a familiar male voice.

"When Danny looked ahead again he saw that it were the three children that picked on him when he was younger. They were the same age as Danny was but they were still the same cruel children from when they were young.

"What do you three want? I don't have time to be bothered with you can you please let me by?" Danny asked coldly as he hated the faces that were in front of him.

"Oh look, he's acting like he's got a backbone. Guess he still hasn't learned his lesson yet huh?" Asked the first girl as she glared at Danny.

"Guess not. Guess it's time for a refresher course." The boy said as he grabbed Danny by the shirt collar. But before he could punch him a chopstick had came flying through the air cutting of three strands of the bully's hair.

"What the heck?" Who threw that?'" The boy asked angrily as he searched for where the chopstick came from.

"I suggest you leave my friend alone unless you want things to get ugly." Said a voice from atop a nearby fence. When Danny looked over he had saw a boy with flaming red hair with a white headband. His eyes were yellow and he was wearing a red shirt whit a white and red jacket with black pants with flames to the sides and metallic shoes.

He seemed to be carrying a wooden sword on his back.

"Who the heck are you?" The boy asked while Danny already knew who the person was but stayed quiet for the moment.

"I'm the guy that's goanna kick your ass if you don't step away from the kid with the glasses." The boy replied coldly as he took a bite out of a rice bun he was eating.

"Oh what you goanna do if I do this huh?" the boy asked as he flicked Danny on the forehead

"Don't say I didn't warn ya.." the boy started as he finished the rice ball, drew his wooden sword then leaped into the air surprising the three bullies.

"Uh oh…." The boy replied as the attacker's image had shined in the sunset as he let out a battle cry.

_a few whacks of a wooden sword later…-

Soon the three bullies were all running away from the scene as the boy had hoisted the wooden sword on his shoulders.

"Damn pests, there like flys, always bugging you." The boy said as he turned back to Danny.

"Are you alright? They didn't rough you up to bad did they?"

"Nah I'm fine. Thanks Gin. But what are you doing out here anyway?" Danny asked as he straightened his glasses.

"My family's in town for the week for the festival. Also to pay respects to the dead, so I'll ne around for the week. As long as I'm here.. you want to spar again? I've picked up some new tricks since we last fought against each other." Gin asked as Danny could only smile.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Good! I know just the spot to train to. Follow me!" Gin had began running off as Danny tried to keep up. H-hey, wait up!" Danny had ran after him down the street still carrying the bag of rice.

"they had soon ended up on a large grassy field. There were plenty of trees that had their leaves falling with the sun shining through with a reflective lake nearby.

"What is this place?" Danny asked as he looked around him.

"Mom and dad always come here to practice their moves. So does my sisters. But they wouldn't train with me here because they said I was too young to go against them. So I thought why don't we train here too huh?" Gin asked happily as he held out the wooden sword.

"Sure. Sounds fun." Danny agreed as he took the wooden sword.

"But wait, what are you going to fight with, don't you need a weapon?" Danny asked still curious.

"heh, I already got a weapon to use!" Gin said as he took out two strangely shaped bags. When he unwrapped the bags it showed two wooden tonfa's with Fiery spirit etched into them.

"I made these tonfa's by scratch, but they can do very well in battle. So, you ready?" Gin asked as he got into battle position.

"You bet, let's go!" Danny had held his sword behind his back as he did the let's do this sign.

Both of them had rushed forward had began to spar.

After a few hours both of them had sustained a good amount of damage to themselves.

Gin was ready to hit Danny with a kick but he had slid under his leg and got behind him.

He had hit gin with the hilt of the sword causing him to stumble back a bit then quickly jumped and prepared to knock gin on the head with the wooden blade.

But right before he had made contact gin had narrowly dodge rolled out of the way avoiding the attack. he had began throwing multiple punches rapidly as Danny could only block with the wooden sword.

It was a good thing it was sturdy despite being made of wood otherwise the sword would have broken by now.

Before Gin could throw his next two attacks, Danny had spotted slight hesitation in his attack. he had quickly pulled his sword back then aimed for gin's left tonfa. But before he began glowing blue.

"Huh? What's going on?" Danny didn't have much time to think it over as his attack did more then he intended to do. instead of just knocking the tonfa out of gin's hand his attack had ended up flipping his friend sending him into a nearby tree.

"Ow… hey you cheated, we both agreed no using our soul wavelengths!" Gin complained as he shot up.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't do that on purpose I swear! It just sort of happened on it's own!" Danny explained as his friend picked himself up off the ground.

(Sigh)" Well it seems like your soul wavelength is already starting to manifest. Get the training finally did something." Gin explained as he looked at his tonfa and saw that a part of it was cut.

"Hey.. how did you cut my weapon? That's a wooden sword."

"I told you I don't know. It just happened on it's own. I wish I knew how to control it better though." Danny said as he looked at his hand.

"Well you'll get the hang of it sooner or later. I'm sure you'll be great when you finally master it. Anyways it's getting late. We should probably be getting home." Gin said as he looked up to the sky now getting dark.

"Yeah your right. I better get this rice back to mom and dad. I'll see you later gin." Danny said as he got the bag that was on a nearby bench.

"Ok, see you later, same time tomorrow?" Gin asked as he waved goodbye.

"You know it." Danny agreed as he left the training ground and headed for home.

"_Little did he know that tomorrow wouldn't be a day of happiness. Tomorrow would be a day of grieving a despair._

It had turned to midnight and everyone was asleep. All except for Danny who was still staring outside his window looking at the moon,.

"My family is always remembered for great things, I wonder if someone will remember me for something. Just me, not my family." Danny continued to think of a future when most people would know him for who he was, not just his family.

He had took of his newly brought glasses and placed them on the counter nearby. He had began to drift off to sleep. But his slumber was soon interrupted by the sound of a large scream that came from downstairs.

"Mom?" worried Danny had put his glasses back on and headed down the hallway. As he did the sound of glass and furniture being broken were filling the halls.

He had headed downstairs to their living room and had stopped as he had witnessed a horrible sight. His mother was disappearing. Her whole body was vanishing into thin air. When he looked up he saw the culprit was a monster.

It had a dragon like head with a alligator mouth. It had dark horns on the top of it's head both marked with black arrows. It had the upper body of a man that was covered in red scales but had the legs of a wolf with a long spikey tail.

It had sharp silver teeth with long black claws. In it's claws it held his mother's soul.

He was scared beyond reason as he saw the mysterious beast gulp down his mother's soul whole.

What's worse his little sister mushi was there watching the whole thing.

"MOMMY!" his sister cried as she watched her mother vanish right before her eyes. She couldn't stop herself from crying. Unfortunately her cries were heard causing the beast to direct it's attention to her with it's eyes glaring a demonic blue.

"AAAHHHHH!" She screamed again as the monster began approaching her. But before it could even land one claw on her their father had stepped in the way of the beast.

"You foul evil thing, you will not lay one finger on my children!" He declared as he began glowing a light yellow aura.

"Daddy what happened to mommy?!" Mushi cried as she pulled on His robe.

"Go with your brother sweetie. Daddy's going to take care of things here." He motioned his daughter to go towards Danny who was still looking In disbelief in the hallway.

"Dad…what's going on?! What is that thing?!" Danny questioned still terrified by the face of the beast.

"There's no time son, take mushi and go hide, quickly!" His father commanded as the beast began approaching them.

Danny could only nod as he grabbed mushi's hand and began running down the hallway.

"Nii-san stop! Daddy will die back there if we leave him alone!" Mushi argued as she tried to get her brother to let go of her.

"If we go back there were going to get killed too, we need to find a place to hide now!" Danny shouted back as they ran into the dinning room. As they were finding a place to hide their father was battling the beast valiantly.

Each punch he delivered always flashed with yellow energy. This was him compressing his soul wavelength into physical attacks. The beast was forced into a corner as the royal blood father was demolishing it with relentless attacks.

As he had delivered two kicks compressed with his soul wavelength to the beasts face, he had stepped back and charged his wavelength into his fist.

"Take this you disgusting monster!" He cried as he punched the beast in the gut and twisted his fist causing a yellow circle with runes on the ring to appear. Their was a sound of a sonic boom as the beast was blasted across the hallway destroying most of the wall as it was launched back.

Mushi managed to catch a glimpse of the monster being launched back and cheered.

"Yay, daddy's beating up the monster!" Mushi had got loose from her brother's grip and went to check on her father.

Mushi get back here!" Danny shouted as he rushed after mushi into the hall.

But he had noticed that mushi had stopped and was staring at something. When Danny had looked up he had a look of horror on his face as well.

A red bat shaped sword was ran through their father's chest.

He only had a few minutes of life left.

"Dad…. No….." Danny could feel tears about to burst out as his impaled father had looked down at his children.

"Danny…. Mushi….." you must….. run from this place….." His father spoke as he could already feel himself fading.

"But… what are we suppose to do?... dad, don't go…. Please…."

"Remember…. I… will always…. Love you….. my…. Children…." With his dying breath The body of Danny's and mushi's father had vanished into thin air.

As looks of sheer terror and sorrow were plastered on their face, they were shocked to see that the one guilty of the crime seemed to be a small child.

the figure was covered in a hooded coat that was black on one side with white squares and white on the other with black squares. The sleeves would so long you could barley see the assailant's arms. But it was clear that the sword in the kid's possession was all too real. And of course their father's soul was left behind.

"How touching… a sulking sap to the very end. Kind of ironic, his own children was his very downfall." The voice spoke as the demonic sword disappeared into darkness.

What scared Danny the most is that the person that was talking right now , had a voice that matched whoever was haunting his dreams.

"I bet you two are pretty scared right? Don't worry, you'll both be joining your parents in the other life soon enough." The voice said as he/she snapped their fingers. At that point the monster that they believed their father destroyed was hardly damaged at all.

Both of them standed their scared as they gazed at the monsters drooling mouth as it's fangs shined with villainous intent.

Danny built up the nerve to quickly pull his sister away as they continued trying to escape.

"DADDY! What did that person do to daddy?!" Mushi cried as Danny just dragged her down the hallway. Soon the monster had gave chase as it was clawing it's way through their estate trying to reap the souls of the two children.

"Nii-san! I want mommy and daddy back! we need to go back for them! We can't just leave them alone, how are we going to save them?!" Mushi continued to cry as her brother was forced to snap back at her.

"I DON"T KNOW OK?!" Danny snapped causing his sibling to fall silent.

"I… just don't know…. There gone, we can't bring them back…" Tears were running down the young boy's face as he was trying to find anyway to make the situation better.

"I'm sorry mushi, but the only way we can help them now is if we stay alive." Danny spoke as his sister griped his hand. With tears still in her eyes she had nodded as they began to run again.

But before they could even get far the monster had clawed through one of the closed doors. As Danny and mushi stared in fear at the beast it had soon released a ear piercing shriek causing both of them to cover their ears in pain.

The screech was so strong that it cut the floorboards in half forcing Danny to separate from his sibling.

"Nii-san!" Mushi shouted as she tried to reach out for her brother. But she was blocked off as the dragon hybrid had landed in front of Danny.

Fear still in his eyes he watched as the dragon had stared down at the young boy.

"Nii-san, I'm coming!" She shouted as she prepared to jump over the hole in the floorboards.

"NO!" Danny shouted causing mushi to halt.

"You find a way out of here mushi, I'll distract this thing while you go for help!" Danny had quickly got on his feet and began to run.

"Nii-san no! I don't want to lose you too!" Mushi cried as her brother began walking down the now darkened hallway.

"Just go! I'll be ok! We have to survive mushi, Now go for help!" Danny shouted as he disappeared into the dark hallway with the monster still chasing him.

As the chase continued the monster kept clawing at the young boy every chance it got. And every time it narrowly missed. As Danny turned a corner the beast had jumped and latched on to the ceiling then had smashed both of it's fist down on to the floor rising the whole floor up causing Danny to crash into another room.

"Agh….ow… how am I …goanna beat this thing.. huh?" Danny had suddenly realized that he was in the training equipment room.

He had quickly picked up a wooden sword and some training armor.

Soon the beast had tore the doors apart with it's claws. But it was met by Danny charging at him with his wooden sword. Just like before, Danny's sword began to glow bright blue.

He had jumped and prepared to attack as the monster had prepared to strike the boy with it's claws. But surprisingly it failed when as soon as Danny made contact it had destroyed the monster's left hand. It had screamed in pain at the loss of it's arm.

"Ha! How do you like that!" Danny gloated. But it was soon ceased as the monster had struggled for a few minutes then had regenerated it's arm.

"Of course….. why not?" Danny complained as the beast had prepared to strike again. Danny had prepared to block against the attack, but it was useless as the claws of the monster had broke through the bamboo sword.

"the monster had struck him launching him through the wall of the room leading straight back into the dining room.

"Ugh…. Dam it…. Stupid… monster…." Danny struggled as he looked up seeing the dragon hybrid slowly walking towards him as it brandished it's claws.

"Crap…. I guess….. this is it….., I… couldn't survive mom and dad. At least when I die, I die knowing mushi is safe." Danny thought as he closed his eyes waiting for the monster to finish him off with it's bloodstained claws.

He had braced himself as the monster had brought down it's claw. There was a sound of a skewer. But when Danny opened his eyes he found out it wasn't him who was attacked, but at the sight he was seeing he wish it had been. Instead it was his younger sibling Mushi holding her arms out in front of Danny like a human shield.

Danny was now at the brink of shrieking at seeing her younger sister fataly wounded. His pupils shrinkd as he looked in fear. Yet somehow his sister managed to keep a smile on her face.

"Mushi…..why….., I told you to get help…..why?" Danny asked as his tears began to run down like a small river.

"I love you Nii chan…. I couldn't let you die… I wanted to protect you…"

"Mushi… no… dam it not you! why did you have to risk your own life?!" Danny cried as he watched the blood run down from her sister's body.

"Nii-chan… please… live on for our family…. For me…."

"No! MUSHI! DON"T DIE!" Danny shouted as he tried to cling on to his sibling's hand. But it was already fading away.

"Goodbye…. Nii-chan… I love you…." Mushi smiled as the beast had retracted it's claws causing blood to spill out from the young girls's body and onto the face of the despairing brother. He was feeling mixed emotions right now.

Sorrow, fear, despair, anger, rage, the emotions continued to race around his head as he watched his own sister who was younger then him had disappeared before his very eyes. Out of the darkness he could only scream.

"MUUUSSHIIIII!" Danny shouted as he cried pounding the ground in anger.

"I….i couldn't save her….. I, couldn't save anyone…. There all gone…." Tears continued to fall as the beast prepared to take Danny's life next.

But for some reason it stopped.

Danny wondered why the beast stopped, but then he had saw the child in the strange colored robe walk in.

"What your feeling right now…. it's painful isn't it?" the child asked as she watched the boy wallow in sorrow.

"The feeling of having something so precious striped away from you. that despair that your emanating…it's so… appetizing. The anger and rage flowing from your body right now, it's far too good to just kill you here.

"Wh-what are you saying….." Danny sulked as he glared at the young stranger.

"I can't have you dyeing just yet. No, I need you alive. When we meat in the future, I want to see how much you've nurtured your despair." The figure said as it began to walk away. But before the beast could move, it was quickly slain in two by what seemed to be a scythe.

The monster was quickly slain and had vanished leaving a keishen egg behind.

"Dam, a meister here, curses, it took me a month to make that thing. Oh well… there's always more human souls to collect." The child like figure spoke as it disappeared into darkness. The figure was covered in shadows at the time so it couldn't be identified who was the one who arrived too late.

But Danny didn't even care that his life was spared. He wished his life was taken along with them. The image of his whole family being slaughtered was engraved to his mind. that image wasn't going to go away, not for along time.

The i=unidentified meister tried to comfort him, but all he did was shout in anger and sorrow at the loss of his family. He was the last trace of his family left now.

-the next day-

Before the incident, his father prepared a transport for his son. He was to be sent into the care of one of his father's friends and help him train his power for when he's ready to enroll in the dwma.

He was standing at the front gate of his family's manor with his head held down.

Gin had walked up to him hoping to cheer him up.

"So your moving away huh?"

"Yeah…I was told it was too dangerous for me to stay here… there moving me to some place called death city…" Danny mumbled as he continued to silently sulked.

"I'm goanna miss having a sparring partner around, it's gonna totally be boring here now!" Gin smiled hoping to brighten his friends mood. But it didn't work.

"Why….why did I have to be born into this family?" Danny began to clench his fist in anger.

"What… what was that?" Gin asked concerned.

"Why was I born into this family, I couldn't do anything but watch my family be massacred at the hands of a monster. Including my sister….. she gave her own life…. Just to protect her Nii-chan…" tears began to run down his face again as gin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny…look it's not….

"IT IS! If I wasn't born none of them would have to die! They could have still lived! The kids were right, I should have never been born into this family, this mark is only a curse now! the family name is only a curse now!" Danny shouted as he continued to cry. But at this point gin had enough and socked Danny across the face.

At the time Danny had ceased his bawling and looked at his friend asking why did he punch him across the face.

"Don't you dare say that…. your name isn't a curse, you should consider it a blessing if nothing less." Gin began as Danny's tears began to fade away.

"Your family didn't die because of you. it was only because of whoever attacked you that night. Whoever it was must had some kind of beef with the formals themselves. It's not because of you." Gin continued as danny could only fall silent at his friends words.

"Why… why did I have to survive…" Danny questioned as he kept his head held down.

"You know, my father always told me… overcoming hardships can only make you stronger. That's why I believe if you can overcome this, then you'll become one of the strongest guy's out there." Gin's words finally managed to put a smile on his friends face.

"Gin…" Was all Danny could say at the moment as he wiped any tears that were left off his face.

"So let's make a promise right here." Gin began as he held out his left bandaged hand.

"Let's promise to both become stronger through any hardships along the way. well become so strong that no one can beat us!" Gin declared as he waited for his friends hand.

Danny had smiled and gripped his friends hand.

"Your right. If I can survive this, then I can defiantly become stronger. I won't let my family down. So I promise too, promise to become stronger." Danny smiled as his friend returned it with a cocky grin.

"Good, but don't think I'm goanna just let you win when we see each other next time." Gin laughed as Danny silently chuckled.

"I couldn't ask for anything less. Until next time then." Danny smiled as he prepared to say goodbye to his friend.

"**Whew..finally done with this chapter. I know what your thinking and don't worry your oc's will appear in the story. This prologue just had my two oc's in it.**

**I will try to update as soon as possible but I must devide my attention to my other stories as well so please be patient. Thanks for reading and make sure you leave a review. With that I'm out of here. Until next time, remember to keep those souls strong.**

"**CHAOS CONTORL" jack shouts as he disappears in a flash of green chaos energy.**


End file.
